Take My Hand!
by Phoenix Ride
Summary: Knuckles manages to save Yellow Zelkova's life, and insists that they take care of him. Sonic and the others don't support Knuckles decision though. Are they right? Is it to late for Zelkova to be reformed? Find Out! Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: Knuckles Mercy

**Take My Hand!**

**By: Phoenix Ride**

**Ch.1: Knuckles Mercy**

"Aaaahhh!" Yellow Zelkova screamed, as tunnels of electrical energy engulfed his entire body.

Sonic and co. stood from the sidelines watching the Metarex get fried. Yellow Zelkova had been pretty tough to beat since he was equipped with Eggman's portable Aluma Shield. They only hoped that the lightning they had harnessed would be enough to finish off this Metarex once and for all.

The lightshow finally dimmed down showing the beaten form of Yellow Zelkova. Piece by piece, his armor started to fall apart. Knuckles, who was still a little bruised from his little scuffle with Zelkova, gasped in shock when his voilet eyes spotted a living body beneath all that armor.

Like everyone else, Knuckles had assumed that all the Metarex were robotic beings. No one expected they were exoskeletons with living operators. Zelkova tore the wires from his body and stood tall, his deep green gaze locking on Knuckles.

Both opponents charged each other once again. Landing a solid right hook to Zelkova's head, Knuckles powerful punch sent the Metarex scrambling backwards on his feet. Zelkova's feet desperately searched for solid ground, but all they found was air. The next thing the Metarex knew, he was sliding down into a lava filled crater.

Knuckles eyes widened in surprise as he watched the Metarex sliding down the wall of the crater, hoping for a grip. Putting all rational thoughts out of his head, Knuckles slid into the crater after Zelkova, making Sonic and the others gasp in shock.

Zelkova had finally managed to find a rock to grab onto, but his body was still damaged after his fight with Knuckles and running out a strentgh. Just as the Metarex was about to accept the reality that these were last moments of his life, an unexpected voice pierced through his thoughts.

"Take my hand!" yelled Knuckles, reaching out to Zelkova, while his shovelclaw bound him to the wall.

Without thinking Zelkova reached up his hand towards Knuckles, but before the echidna could grasp it Zelkova's body blacked out and once again he slid towards the lava. Moving fast Knuckles jumped and grasped Zelkova's hand just as the Metarex's body was waist deep in lava.

Calling on all his strentgh Knuckles steadily climbed out of the crater with his unconious cargo in tow. It was a heart-breaking climb, but eventually Knuckles managed to pull both of them to safety.

After taking a chance to catch his breath, Knuckles went over to survey Zelkova's injuries. The Metarex had possibly suffered maybe second or third degree burns all the way down from his waist, during his short bath in the lava.

It may take Zelkova some time to heal, but at least he would still be alive. Sonic and the others immediately rushed over to check out the scene.

"Are you alright Knuckles?" asked Tails, looking over the echidna.

"A little bruised but I'll be fine" said Knuckles, then turned his gaze to Zelkova " right now, he's the one who needs help,"

"Say what?" said Sonic in shock.

"You want us help the enemey!" yelled Amy.

"If we don't he'll die," said Knuckles.

"Let him!" Amy shouted " if it wasn't for him and his Metarex buddies the whole universe wouldn't be falling apart!"

"I have to agree with her on that point Knux," said Sonic.

"I wasn't asking your permisson" said Knuckles, hefting one of Zelkova's arms onto his shoulders " I'm taking him with us, whether you help me or not,"

Suddenly, to everyones surprise, Cosmo walked over and lifted up Zelkova's other arm. The plant girl shot a smile at Knuckles, signaling that she would help him. Returning her smile, Knuckles marched forward with Cosmo, dragging the unconious Zelkova towards the Blue Typhoon.

"Cosmo?" said Tails, stratching his head.

"I don't like this Sonic," said Chris.

"Me niether" said Sonic " I only hope Knuckles knows what he's doing,"

"Like he ever does," said Amy, trudging off.

Minutes later the Blue Typhoon once again took off into the dark reaches of space, this time, with an enemey on board.


	2. Chapter 2: A Chat Between Enemies

**Ch.2: A Chat Between Enemies**

Two days after the Blue Typhoon had took off from the volcanic planet, the tension aboard the vessle had not decreased. Zelkova was now lying on top of a bed in the medical chmaber, still recovering from his burns.

Tails was greatful that, through all the treatment, the Metarex hadn't awakened to seek vengence. Not like he could anyway, since he would still require a few days of rest to get used to his legs again.

Knuckles popped in once every four hours check on Zelkova's condition. Sonic and the others made Knuckles swear that since he brought the Metarex on board, making sure he behaves was the echidna's responsibility.

Knuckles would have told the others off if Cosmo had not agreed to help him watch Zelkova. Tails offered his assitance too, in order to keep an eye on Zelkova, as well as Knuckles and Cosmo.

Secretly the twin-tailed fox was a little jealous of Knuckles. Ever since thier adventure on planet Zeco, it felt like Knuckles and Cosmo were getting to close for comfort. However, Tails just forced those jealous thoughts aside. After all, there was only one girl around who could make Knuckles blush, and she was working for Eggman right now.

A sudden groan from the medical bed jolted Tails from his thoughts. Zelkova was finally awake. His drowsy eyes scanned the room, taking note of his surroundings. His gaze narrowed when he spotted Tails.

"Where am I?" asked Zelkova.

"The Blue Typhoon" said Tails " we've been waiting for you to wake up,"

"Am I your prisoner?" asked Zelkova.

"Right now you're my patient" said Tails " it's a good thing Knuckles pulled you out of the lava pit in time. A few seconds longer and you would have been dead,"

"Knuckles?" Zelkova thought " that porcupine pipsqueak saved me? Why?"

The doors to the med bay suddenly flew open, allowing the subject of Zelkova's thoughts to enter the room.

"Hi Knuckles," greeted Tails.

"Hi" Knuckles greeted back, then turned to Zelkova " glad to see you're finally awake. How's his condition looking Tails?"

"The lower portion that had been severely burned is healing up nicely" said Tails " it won't be until he is able to walk again,"

"Good" said Knuckles " could you leave us alone for bit? I think Zelkova has some questions he wants answers to,"

"Sure," said Tails, leaving the med lab.

"What do you want?" said Zelkova, his green eyes glaring at Knuckles once they were alone " a thank you? Intel about about the Metarex? Because, I'm not telling you anything,"

"A rematch," said Knuckles.

"What?" asked Zelkova, confused.

"A rematch" Knuckles repeated " an honorable fight. Unarmed with everything but our fists,"

"Your on" Zelkova grinned " but you'll have to wait until I heal first,"

Knuckles nodded, accepting Zelkova's promise, then continued the conversation.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Knuckles.

"To remake the universe the way it was born to be" said Zelkova " no more animals around to cause us harm. Plants will soon be the ultimate life forms. Whoever doesn't join our cause will perish,"

"Ridiculous" said Knuckles " you really think that you're going to revive your race by eliminating all life from other planets? Cosmo told me the whole story. If there was anyone responsible for the death of your world it was your leader Dark Oak,"

"How dare you speak that way about our Master" yelled Zelkova " the only way for us to rule this world is for us to eliminate all organic life!"

"That's the same way Sonic and the others feel about you Metarex!" shouted Knuckles, getting angry " if we said the world would have been better without you and your kind, would I have saved you from that lava pit? You're not the only one who lost something you know!"

Zelkova's eyes widened in shock as he saw Knuckles cringe his eyes, trying to keep the tears from falling out.

"I'm the only one left of my kind" said Knuckles " my father and the rest of my race was wiped away from a huge disaster. I can still feel the life-drianing force of the smoke and flames. Their screams of terror still echo through my nightmares. I am the only one left to carry on the Guardians legacy,"

Zelkova hadn't known it before, but this echidna had suffered through the same pain the Metarex had. Invaders had come to take over thier planet, and thanks to Dark Oak, they now had to power to eliminate any threat that stood in thier way. That power helped them recliam thier home, but it also resulted in the loss of many lives.

The only way this was any different from Knuckles story, was that the echidna was the very last of his kind. How awful would it feel to be the last?

"If others caused you such wrong" said Zelkova " then why didn't you kill them? Why didn't you let me die? I caused this universe just as much pain. You do want your revenge, don't you?"

"Of course I want my revenge" said Knuckles " but if I surrender my heart to my anger, then that leaves me no better than you,"

With that said, Knuckles turned his back and walked to the door, but before he left he said one more thing.

"You have hard decison to make Zelkova" said Knuckles " will you let go of your anger or let it consume you?"

With that last parting shot, Knuckles left the med lab, leaving Zelkova to stew in his own thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3: Storming Heart

**Ch.3: Storming Heart**

Once Zelkova was finally able to walk around a little, he spent his time exploring the Blue Typhoon with either Tails, Cosmo or Knuckles as an escort. Sonic and his friends weren't to keen on letting the Metarex explore around on his own. He hadn't earned thier complete trust yet.

Today's Zelkova's escort was Cosmo. The two plant-like beings shared many wonderful on what life had been like back on Gardenia. The flowers and trees were so beautiful, children were at play, and peace rained throughout the land.

For a moment, all those memories that Zelkova about his home planet, flooded back to him like a tidal wave, opening up a warm place in his heart. Things were so peaceful back in those times. That is until the invaders came and Dark Oak started prepping the Metarex for war.

Suddenly, Knuckles words came back to haunt Zelkova's thoughts. Were Dark Oak's actions really the right way to go in order to restore peace to the universe? Shaking off the gruesome thoughts, Zelkova followed Cosmo to the bridge where everyone was already gathered.

"What's that?" asked Cream, pointing outside the window to a pulsating red star.

"That's a Red Gaint" said Tails " it's a star in its eldest stage,"

"Why is it pulsating like that?" asked Amy.

"It's probably getting ready to explode," said Tails.

"Explode!" yelled Amy.

"Don't worry" said Tails " we're going to go right around this star,"

"Better get going Tails" said Sonic " that flashing is getting faster,"

"Right," said Tails, turning the ship around.

However, before the ship pull out of range, the Red Gaint exploded into a thunderous burst, making a massive shockwave shook the Blue Typhoon to the core. That shockwave though was just the begining of the trouble.

"Oh no" said Chris, his eyes widening with horror " the star's deforming. It's becoming a black hole,"

"Knuckles!" shouted Tails "get to the Master Emerald stat! We're going to blast out of here!"

"Got it!" said Knuckles, running towards the engine room.

As Knuckles was halfway to the engine room though a sudden pain surged through his head. Multiple images started to float throughout his mind; him in pain, Dark Oak, Zelkova, Sonic and the rest of his friends.

Finally the pain left, and Knuckles could feel his mind settle again. Confused, but with no time to understand what his vison meant, Knuckles rushed to the engine room and started to power up the Master Emerald.

Once fully charged Tails fired up the turbines and rocketed the ship away from the black hole. Another wave of jolting energy emerged from the black hole as it finished its completion, striking the Typhoon with shattering force.

One of the windows on the Typhoon cracked completely, and do to the pressure of the black hole outside, started to suck Sonic through that window. The blue hedgehog would have been lost forever had not someone grabbed his hand, before Tails emergency systems could repair the gap.

After the window was repaired, Sonic shook himself off from the frightening event and turned to thank his savior. His eyes widened in surprise when he found out the person who had saved his life was none other than Zelkova.

"Uh, thanks pal," said Sonic, uncertianly.

"Your welcome," said Zelkova, walking away.

"You know what" thought Sonic " I may have had Knuckles all wrong. Maybe Zelkova can be trusted. I mean he did just save my life. But we still better keep an eye on him just in case,"

"Tails, we got a problem!" Knuckles voice suddenly shouted through the speaker.

"What is it?" asked Tails.

"That last shockwave fried the engines" said Knuckles " we're gonna crash!"

As soon as Knuckles said that the sound of the engines died out, and sent the Typhoon plummeting towards a nearby planet.

Unfortunately, for the members aboard the Blue Typhoon one of the Metarex leaders, Black Narcisous, who on the planet surface at the time, saw the Typhoon crash. Things were about to get a whole lot worse from there.


	4. Chapter 4: Whispers of Betrayal

**Ch.4: Whispers of Betrayal**

"Uh" said Sonic, climbing out the wreckage " is everyone alright ?"

"Define alright," said Knuckles, standing outside the crashed Typhoon with all the others.

"It's going to take a few hours just to fix the engines" said Chris " we were lucky that was all that was damaged,"

"We'd better get to work," Tails said to Chris, and immediately the two geniuses got busy on repairing their spacecraft.

"Well I'm not going to stand here and watch those two work" said Amy " how about a party? There's a beach over there,"

"Sounds like fun, right Cheese?" Cream asked her chao friend.

"Chao!" said Cheese.

"Come on Cosmo" said Amy " last one to the beach is a rotten egg,"

With that all three girls rushed towards the beach leaving Sonic, Zelkova, and Knuckles behind.

"Well" said Knuckles, looking at Sonic " what should we do?"

"Explore the city I guess" said Sonic " who knows, there may be a Chaos Emerald here,"

With nothing better in mind the three split up through the city and began to explore. Knuckles was teamed up with Zelkova while Sonic ran out on his own.

The citizens on this wierd planet mainly looked like alien cats, although there were some foxes and wolves mixed into the breed. In the center of town square there were tons of shops open selling material goods.

Knuckles bought a pair glowing gold bracelets that the merchant said were forged from a falling star and put it on his gloves. A tingling sensation passed through the echidna's body, and he felt as if he had just become ten times stronger.

Getting hungry, both Knuckles and Zelkova stopped at nearby cafe and started tasting thier delights. Zelkova's eyes widened in sursprise when he saw Knuckles turn down the all meat special and just order a fruit salad. Given the echidna's fangs, the Metarex had assumed that Knuckles was a carnivore.

"I never did like meat" Knuckles told Zelkova " no one else even knows that I'm a vegetarian. They just don't realise that when you grow up, by yourself, on floating island, there's nothing like nature's bounty,"

"This echidna even has the same love for nature we Metarex have" Zelkova thought, looking at his own fruit salad " there's truly more to this animal than it first appears,"

After finishing the last few bites of his salad Knuckles got up and turned to Zelkova.

"I got to run to the bathroom" said Knuckles " you'll be okay here while I'm gone?"

"Sure," said Zelkova, and Knuckles left.

As soon as Knuckles was gone Zelkova returned his attention to finishing his meal, only to be stopped in his tracks when a cold, metal hand suddenly gripped his shoulder. Shaking with fear Zelkova turned around until he was staring into the cold eyes of Black Narcisous.

"Well Zelkova" said Black Narcisous " I didn't expect to find you here. When the last report came in it seemed like you had perished on that volcanic plant, but now I see you here dining with the enemy,"

"Not by own choice" said Zelkova " the echidna saved my life and took me aboard his ship to heal. For the past few days I have learned much about Sonic and his friends,"

"Do share " said Black Narcisous, sitting down in a nearby chair. " I'm sure Dark Oak will be pleased with the intelligence you gathered,"

"Well I'm afriad that most of the information is some we already know" said Zelkova " thier engineer is most interesting one of them all. To put it in small terms, he's like one of us. Invaders killed off the rest of his kind, he is the only survivor,"

"Interesting" said Narcisous " any special talents?"

"He's a vegeatarian" said Zelkova " good in combat, can climb, dig and swim, and is Guardian of something called the Master Emerald,"

"The Master Emerald?" said Narcisous, curiously " what is that?"

"I'm not sure" said Zelkova " it's kept somewhere in the engine room. But according to Sonic and the others, only Knuckles has the power to control it,"

"Very interesting" said Narcisous getting up " do not worry Zelkova you shall not be thier prisoner for long. Once I deliever this information to Dark Oak, our victory to conquer the universe will be assured,"

With that said Black Narcisous left, leaving a stunned Zelkova behind. Not ten seconds later Knuckles had returned from his trip to the bathroom and approached Zelkova.

"Tails just called in" said Knuckles " the ship's repaired and ready for take off! Hey, you okay? You've looked like you've seen a ghost,"

"I'm fine," Zelkova lied, getting up.

"Cheer up friend" said Knuckles, walking towards the direction of the Typhoon " we can't keep everyone waiting,"

"Friend?" Zelkova thought, looking up in surprise at Knuckles. " did he just call me 'friend'?"

No matter how many times the word repeated his mind Zelkova still couldn't believe it. After all the torment Zelkova had put the universe in, all the grief he gave Sonic and others, especially Knuckles during thier fights, and the complete distrust surrounding him, the echidna had stepped up and called him 'friend'.

With that joy also came the sting of betrayal. Black Narcisous and the rest of the Metarex still believed that Zelkova was working for thier side. And with the information Zelkova had just given them about Knuckles, there no doubt in the world that the Metarex would soon decide to attack.

A huge battle was coming and Zelkova knew he had a big choice to make. Would he stay loyal to the Metarex and help in Dark Oak's plans? Or would he stand by his new found friend?


	5. Chapter 5: Capture Knuckles

**Ch.5: Capture Knuckles**

"Let's see what information I can dig up today," said Eggman, wandering around the Metarex.

For weeks now Dr. Eggman had been working for the Metarex as thier chief inventor, while secretly he was picking out their files and figure out thier true intentions. The most recent of the stolen documents he downloaded from the Metarex's computer had been codenamed **Operation: Fenris.**

However, details about this top secret file had been restricted for Dark Oak's eyes to view. Well Eggman wasn't going a little thing like computer sercurity get in his way. Determined to find out what **Operation: Fenris **was about Eggman trudged towards the computer room.

He was about halfway there when the sounds of voices from the conference chamber suddenly attracted his attention. Putting his ear close to the door, Eggman held his breath and listened.

"Very interesting Black Narcisous" said Dark Oak's voice " this echidna and his Master Emerald could become a key element in my plan. Capture him and bring him to me,"

"Yes Master" said Black Narcisous's voice " shall I rescue Yellow Zelkova as well?"

"Of course" said Dark Oak, his voice tinged with an evil tone " it's only fair that the two friends be together, to witness thier final moments,"

Eggman heard enough and pulled out his communicator. It was immediately answered by Rouge. Rouge and Shadow had been heping the Doctor with his spywork on the Metarex. They had gone to investigate an outside lead while Doctor Eggman was at the base.

"What is it Doctor?" asked Rouge's voice.

"Trouble" said Eggman " Dark Oak's men are going after the Master Emerald as well as its Guardian. I need you two to make sure that doesn't happen,"

"Alright, we're on our way" said Rouge, cutting off connection, then looked at Shadow. " let's go,"

* * *

With that said Rouge and Shadow went off to rescue the crew of the Blue Typhoon.

"Where's Sonic?" said Knuckles, growing impatient " we should have taken off hours ago,"

"It's only been fifthteen minutes," said Tails.

"Fifthteen minutes to late," grumbled Knuckles, just when Sonic decided to speed in.

"Hey guys" said Sonic, holding out a yellow Chaos Emerald " look what I found,"

"The final Chaos Emerald" said Tails " good, now all we have to worry about in retrieving the rest from Dark Oak's base,"

"You'll never get inside" said Zelkova " there's to many guards. Besides, our location has been breached,"

"What makes you say that?" asked Chris.

Zelkova just pointed out the window and let the crew see for themselves that Black Narcisous's fleet was fast approaching.

"There's no room to takeoff !" said Tails " there's to many ships in the way!"

"Then we'll face them here" said Sonic " let's go team!"

"Just as I expected" said Black Narcisous when he saw Sonic and his crew come out to fight " troops, commense the attack!"

With that said dozens of robot solidiers poured from out the sky and started to fight againist Sonic and his crew. Amy bashed as many robots as she could with her Piko Piko hammer, while Sonic spin dashed through the center of all his opponents making them explode instantly.

Knuckles and Zelkova vouched for the hand to hand method, taking out as many Metarex soldiers as they could just by using thier fists. Black Narcisous smiled under his armor as he witnessed the one sided battle.

"That was just the appetizer" said Black Narcisous, pressing a button " here's the main course,"

New lizard-like robots with glowing green underbellies and eerie red eyes dropped out of the sky and started taking over the fight. Gaint red claws extended from thier hands and long, electric-charged tounges spat from thier mouths.

Amy's hammer was grabbed by one of the robot's tounges and absorbed into it's green belly. Weaponless, Amy had no choice put to run back to the ship where Chris and Tails were busy trying to fire up the Typhoon's weapon systems.

One of the lizard-bots broke through the window and absorbed Tails into its stomach. Before it could give the same treatment to Chris and Amy, Sonic sidewiped it with a super spin. The lizard-bot shook off the hit like it was nothing and then disappeared with Tails still inside its stomach.

"Come back here!" yelled Sonic, even though it was already to late.

Sounds from down below imediately turned the blue hedgehog's attention back to the battlefield. Cosmo had been absorbed by one of the other lizard-bots and taken away, while Knuckles, Cream and Cheese were all intwined in the other lizards electrified tounges.

"This is almost to easy," laughed Black Narcisous, enjoying each moment of his victim's pain.

His smug look was about to be cut off however when the reinforcements decided to arrive. With lightning speed Shadow zoomed in and destroyed the lizard-bots holding Knuckles, Cream, and Cheese captive. His red eyes glared at Zelkova for a bit, before moving on to take care of the rest of the robots on the field.

Overwhelmed and furious about not achieving his objective, Black Narisous fled with his two prisoners and escaped before Shadow could catch him. Once the last Metarex ship was gone, Rouge flew in and started checking the Typhoon's wounded.

"What are you doing here?" growled Knuckles at seeing Rouge.

" Helping you, what's it look like?" said Rouge, ignoring Knuckles angry expression.

"So much for gratitude," said Shadow.

"Why should I show you my gratitude?" said Knuckles.

"Maybe because this attack was set for you" said Shadow, looking at Knuckles seriously " hate to be the bearer of bad news Knuckles, but seems like you've been targeted by the Metarex,"


	6. Chapter 6: A Dangerous DoubleCross

**Ch.6: A Dangerous DoubleCross**

"What do you mean thier after me?" asked Knuckles.

"News came striaght from the Doctor" said Shadow " the Metarex are after you as well as the Master Emerald. Seems like you've been chosen to accelerate something codenamed **Operation: Fenris**,"

"Fenris?" asked Sonic " what's that?"

"Unfortunately, our intel about thier plan is surprisingly limited," said Shadow.

"Here's what we do know" said Rouge, slipping a disk into the Typhoon's harddrive, making an image of a gaint purple and silver wolf appear " according to legend, Fenris was a wolf god that would be summoned forth on Ragarnok, to destroy the world and then remake it,"

"So that's his game" said Sonic " he wants to remake the whole universe using Fenris's power,"

"Makes sense on why he wants the Master Emerald now" said Chris " with it and the Chaos Emeralds combined he can insure absolute control over Fenris, making the wolf do whatever he wants,"

"But of course" said Rouge, removing the disk, making the image of the wolf disappear " the Master Emerald would be useless, if he hadn't had the Guardian around to control it,"

"Well he's not going to get me," said Knuckles, slamming his fists together for emphansis.

"And he's not going to get this Chaos Emerald either" said Sonic, clutching the yellow emerald in his hand " enough of this standing around and waiting to be attacked, it's time we go full force and attack the Metarex at thier base,"

"I agree" said Chris " we not only have to stop thier plan, but rescue Tails and Cosmo as well,"

"Okay" said Sonic " here's the plan. Amy, you and Chris go and free Tails and Cosmo and head back to the ship to protect Knuckles rock. Meanwhile me, Knuckles and Zelkova will make our way to the power core to stop Dark Oak,"

"What about Shadow and Rouge?" asked Amy.

"Will help you in the attack" said Shadow " but once me and Rouge get inside, we have our own misson to complete,"

"Very well" said Sonic, not noticing that Zelkova was sneaking off " let's give it to those Metarex!"

"Yeah!" everyone cheered.

* * *

Zelkova snuck off to the Typhoon's library, and pressed the flashing red button on his wrist communicator. The frightening image of his beloved Master, Dark Oak, appeared on screen.

"Ah Zelkova" said Dark Oak's eerie voice " at least Sonic and his friends allowed you to keep some accessories. I am very dissapointed in Black Narcisous, the fox and plant girl is not whom I've sent him to capture. So, you'll just have to finish what he started,"

"What?" asked Zelkova, confused.

"Capture the echidna and bring him to me" said Dark Oak " and do it before the end of tommorow. You know full well what will happen if you don't do as I say. Bring me the echidna or else!"

With that said, Dark Oak signed off, leaving Zelkova racking his brain over a decison that could put the whole universe in danger.

* * *

Getting into the Metarex base was surprisingly easy, to easy by Sonic's standards. Only about twenty-four small Metarex ships had greeted the Typhoon with laser fire at the front door. With both Sonic and Shadow's combined power, that number turned to zero real fast.

Now, the team had successfully infiltrated the base and put thier plan into action. Shadow and Rouge seperated from the group and split off on thier own while Chris and Amy made thier way to the prison chamber.

A couple of Metarex guards stood in front of cells, indicating to Chris and Amy that Tails and Cosmo were nearby. Sporting her brand new, metal Piko Piko Hammer, made by Chris of course, Amy charged the guards and smashed them flat.

Tails and Cosmo, who were coddled up in the cell together, cried with joy as Chris hacked the door and motioned for them to escape.

"Misson accomplished," said Chris, as he Tails, Amy, and Cosmo ran back for the Blue Typhoon.

"Oh" thought Amy " I hope Sonic and the others are okay,"

* * *

Sonic, Knuckles, and Zelkova had finally made it to the power core only to be greeted by the daunting figure of Dark Oak and his two associates; Green Bay Leaf and Black Narcisous.

"You didn't think me as so foolish as to leave the power core unguarded did you hedgehog?" said Dark Oak.

"Well yeah" said Sonic, sarcastically " as a matter of fact I did,"

"Sorry to dissapoint you," said Dark Oak.

"Such a shame" said Black Narcisous " I was expecting more of a challenge, but this won't even be a grudge match,"

"Agreed" said Green Bay Leaf " the little fools don't even realize that they had walked striaght into our trap,"

"What are you talking about?" growled Knuckles.

"This," came a voice from behind Sonic and Knuckles.

Before either the hedgehog or echidna could react, the shocking charge of 5,000 volts of electricity surged through thier bodies making them fall unconious on the floor. Dark Oak and the other Metarex leaders grinned under thier masks.

"Well done Zelkova," said Dark Oak, as the Metarex picked up Knuckles, and Sonic's Chaos Emerald, before he started walking towards his Master.

"What about the hedgehog Sir?" asked Black Narcisous.

"Leave him" said Dark Oak, looking at the unconious Knuckles in Zelkova's arms " I have all I need to take over the universe,"

With that said the Metarex left with thier prize, leaving an unconious Sonic behind.


	7. Chapter 7: Tempting Fate

**Ch.7: Tempting Fate**

"Knuckles!" shouted Sonic, jumping up in the medical bed with a start. Which he immediately regretted due to the searing pain in his side.

"Don't move!" said Tails, rushing up to Sonic " your wounds aren't completely healed yet,"

"What happened?" asked Sonic, looking at Tails.

"We found you unconious at the base" said Tails " Knuckles and Zelkova are gone. I think the Metarex kidnapped them,"

"No" said Sonic, remembering the shock in his back " it wasn't the Metarex. It was Zelkova! He zapped us with some kind of energy weapon and took Knuckles away,"

"Why would he do that?" said Tails, shocked " Knuckles saved his life,"

"Yeah" said Sonic " well you know what they say about a leopard never changing its spots,"

"Well how are we going to find him?" asked Tails " the Metarex probably took Knuckles back to thier own headquarters,"

"Wait for an oppurnity" said Sonic " it will come, I know it,"

* * *

Back at the Metarex home base, Knuckles had just woken up from his unconious state to find himself in the middle of an metal arena. His voilet eyes narrowed when he saw an unarmored Yellow Zelkova standing about ten feet in front of him.

"Glad to see your awake my friend," said Zelkova to Knuckles.

"What's going on here?" said Knuckles " where are we?"

" Your on my ship of course," came a voice from up above.

Knuckles looked up to see a viewing box with the other three Metarex leaders inside. By their body language Knuckles could guess what was going on, but he turned to Zelkova just to be sure.

"So" said Knuckles, pounding his fists together " our rematch can commence?"

"Yes," said Zelkova, getting into a ready fighting stance.

"What are the stakes?" asked Knuckles.

"Your freedom or your service," came Dark Oak's voice.

"Alright then" said Knuckles, charging at Zelkova " let's get this show on the road,"

"Lets," said Zelkova, charging at Knuckles.

Throwing out a punch at the same time, both opponents managed to land a direct hit, sending the other flying backwards. Recovering first, Knuckles launched another punch at Zelkova, knocking the Metarex to the ground.

Zelkova, barely had any time to roll out of the way when Knuckles came in for the finishing blow. Taking advantage of the echidna's momentary surprise, Zelkova backhanded Knuckles right into a wall.

Before Knuckles could recover, Zelkova grabbed Knuckles chest and pinned the echidna to the wall. Knuckles tried desperatly to pull free of Zelkova's grip, but it was to strong. A sly smile crossed Zelkova's lips.

"It's over echidna" said Zelkova " I have won!"

"No you haven't!" shouted Knuckles, his voilet eyes suddenly glowing green.

Zelkova was shocked at the sudden change as the echidna broke free from his grip. Without warning Knuckles struck a hard blow to Zelkova's gut making the Metarex step backwards in pain. Zelkova didn't have any time to react as Knuckles charged at him with another punch and another.

From the viewing stand, the three other Metarex leaders couldn't believe thier eyes. Even without his armor, Zelkova was still the strongest Metarex among them, and this echidna was taking him out like there was no tomorrow.

"It seems that Zelkova was right about this echidna" said Green Bay Leaf " he certianly has tremendous power,"

"Yes" said Black Narcisous " he shall be a great help to our cause in deed,"

"Then" said Dark Oak, pressing a button " let us commence, Operation Fenris,"

Gas started to fill the arena, as Knuckles punched Zelkova to the floor. Sensing danger, Knuckles forgot about his beaten opponent, his eyes changing back to voilet, and started searching for any means of escape.

However, just as he found himself lucky enough to find a door, the gas had already taken effect. Within seconds of freedom, Knuckles passed out on the floor.

When he reawoke a couple hours later, Knuckles no longer found himself inside that metal arena. This time, his arms and legs were tied to two of four metal pylons. All seven of the Chaos Emeralds encircled Knuckles body which was at the center of this mechanical diamond.

His voilet eyes glared as he saw all the Metarex leaders standing by the controls, but he glared at Zelkova most of all.

"I saved you" said Knuckles to Zelkova " treated you as a friend, and this how you repay me? You have no honor!"

Shock registered on Zelkova's face, and the Metarex looked down at the ground forlorn. He couldn't bare to look Knuckles in the eyes anymore, he knew the echidna was right. Before Zelkova could think of anything to say in response though Dark Oak activated the machine.

All the seven Chaos Emeralds began to glow and shot multi-colored beams of light right into Knuckles flesh, making the Guardian cry out in pain.

* * *

Back on the Blue Typhoon, the Master Emerald started to go haywire, messing up all the navigational systems on the ship. Sonic quickly sped to the engine room to check in out, and was surprised to see the Master Emerald glowing a bright, angry red instead of green.

The immense power generated from the Emerald shook the Typhoon like an earthquake. Suddenly, Chaos Control was activated and a bright red light engulfed the entire ship.

"I don't know where we're going" thought Sonic " but I have a feeling it's not gonna be good,"


	8. Chapter 8: Flames of Fenris

**Ch.8: Flames of Fenris**

The Blue Typhoon reappeared right beside Dark Oak's ship, leaving Sonic and the others shocked. Unfortunately, for Knuckles, the near proximinity of the Master Emerald only served to make his pain and suffering ten times worse.

As Knuckles continued to howl in pain, a rip was suddenly cut open through time and space. Sonic and his friends, plus the Metarex watched in awe as the gateway to Fenris's prison opened.

Soon, a gaint purple paw, as big as a staduim popped out of the vortex, soon followed by the body of the gaint forty foot wolf. His gleering yellow eyes, studied the two ships that layed out before him, and zeroed in on the one that was holding Knuckles prisoner.

"Finally" said Dark Oak, looking at Fenris " our victory shall finally be complete. Prepare the Guardian for the sacrifice,"

"What?" yelled Zelkova, shocked.

"Didn't you know?" said Green Bay Leaf, laughing evily.

"The only way to control Fenris completely is to offer a powerful sacrifice" said Black Narcisous " we orginally intended to use the seven chaos emeralds for this offer, but the Guardian is a much greater prize,"

Zelkova growled then turned to look at Knuckles. The machine had switched off and the echidna was no longer being bombarded with chaos energy, making portal behind Fenris close. However, the whole experince had left numerous scars and burns decorating Knuckles body. His eyes were closed and he was barely breathing.

Memories of all the days before this moment flowed into Zelkova's mind. How Knuckles had saved him, fought with him, talked to him, trusted him. They had become best friends.

"I will not let that friendship die," said Zelkova, charging towards the machine that held Knuckles bound.

Dark Oak and the other two Metarex leaders watched in horror as Zelkova broke the chains binding Knuckles, grabbed the echidna and took off into the hallway. Forces were released in pursuit after the pair. A growl sounded from above, signaling Fenris was growing impatient. And the wolf hated being impatient.

Opening his mouth, Fenris launched a powerful, yellow, energy stream striaght at Dark Oak's ship. The Metarex had no time to retreat as the beam blew up thier ship instantly.

"Whoa" said Sonic, witnessing the whole incident from the Blue Typhoon " what power!"

Amy, Chris, Tails, Cosmo, Cream and Cheese quivered in horror as the purple and silver wolf stood proud over the destruction his attack had just made. Seven glowing lights suddenly emerged from the debris and circled around Fenris.

"The Chaos Emeralds!" yelled Tails.

Releasing a howl, Fenris envoked the emeralds power and disappeared using Chaos Control. Things were silent for a moment before anyone decided to speak.

"The Metarex may be gone" said Chris " but if the legend about that beast is right, we have to put a stop to it first,"

"I bet the Master Emerald has enough power to stop it," said Amy.

"We can't use the Emerald" said Sonic " Knuckles was aboard the ship that Fenris destroyed. He's the only one who can use the Master Emerald's power to find Fenris. Without him, the universe is pretty much done for,"

Everyone hung thier head in silence, trying to think up a plan, when suddenly a knock sounded on the hull of thier ship. Amy went to one of the ship's doors to let whoever it was inside. As soon as the doors opened everyone's eyes went wide in shock.

Collasping through the doorway was an injured Zelkova, holding a burned and unconious Knuckles in his hands.


	9. Chapter 9: Howl of Devastation

**Ch.9: Howl of Devastation**

Ironic how quickly things could turn around. Only a few days ago it was Zelkova lying on the medical bed, unconious and hurt, no one knowing when he would wake up or what he would do. And now Knuckles had the unfortunate luck to take up where Zelkova had left off.

The Guardian's eyes remained closed, and his breathing was slowly growing more steady. Zelkova sat in a chair a few feet away from Knuckles, keeping a watch on the red echidna while he slept.

At first, Sonic and the others had refused to give Zelkova the chance to be anywhere near Knuckles, but with a little help from Cosmo the Metarex was allowed to stay in the medical room. And he hadn't left since.

As a long three hours passed Tails went into the medical ward to check on how Knuckles condition was doing. When everything checked out fine, the twin-tailed fox's eyes turned to Zelkova.

The Metarex was still sitting in his chair, arms crossed, and eyes closed. It looked like he was possibly asleep. A tray of food lay on the floor to the right, by Zelkova's foot. The food had been brought in earlier by Sonic so Zelkova would have something to eat.

However, it was clear that Zelkova hadn't eaten a thing. Cause all the food was still on the tray.

"He must be really worried about Knuckles," thought Tails, walking out of the ward. Sonic was there to greet him as soon as he walked out.

"Any news?" asked Sonic, reffering to Knuckles.

"Nothing yet" said Tails " his condition seems to be stabilizing, but there's no telling what time he'll wake up,"

"I hope it's soon" said Sonic " we need his help to locate Fenris,"

"I know" said Tails, then spoke hestitantly " Sonic...I think Knuckles was right about Zelkova. Zelkova seems really worried about him. He's not even eating his food,"

"I know" said Sonic, with a sigh " I thought Knuckles was crazy the first time he brought Zelkova on board, but they really bonded as friends. And well, any friend of Knuckles is a friend of mine,"

* * *

"Wha...where am I?" came Knuckles raspy voice, as he drifted into concisousness.

Scanning the room with his voilet eyes, Knuckles could tell from the interior that he was inside the Blue typhoon's medical ward. His eyes widened in surprise when he noticed a sleeping Zelkova sitting on a nearby chair.

"Zelkova?" Knuckles though, confused " did he bring me here? What happened to Dark Oak and the other Metarex? Where's the machine I was strapped to?"

The subject of Knuckles thoughts suddenly came awake. His face lit up in joy when he saw Knuckles alive and well.

"Thank goodness your alright," said Zelkova to Knuckles.

"What happened to me?" asked Knuckles.

"Dark Oak and the others were planning to sacrifice you to Fenris once he was free of his temperal prison" said Zelkova " seeing you in pain was one thing, but I didn't want to see you die. I owe you that much for saving my life,"

"So" said Knuckles, sporting a slight grin " you rescued me only to pay back the debt,"

"No" said Zelkova " I rescued you because...you are my friend,"

"Thank you," said Knuckles.

There was a moment of silence between the two before anyone dared speak.

"What about Fenris?" asked Knuckles.

"He dissappeared with the seven Chaos Emeralds after destroying Dark Oak's ship" said Zelkova " we thought that you might be able to use the Master Emerald's power to track them and find out where he went,"

"Then let's go," said Knuckles, hopping out of bed with a slight groan of pain.

"You're still to injured" said Zelkova " you need rest,"

"When the universe is in danger" said Knuckles " there's no time to rest,"

With that said Knuckles walked limply to the control room. Shrugging his shoulders, Zelkova grabbed the echidna's hand, steadying his pace, and guided them both to the control room.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the center of the galaxy, Fenris appeared with the seven Chaos Emeralds circling around him. His eerie, yellow eyes scanned the horizion, making sure he was alone. Once certian no intruders were anywhere in sight, Fenris lifted up his head and howled.

The gaint, purple wolf's howl envoked the power of the seven Chaos Emerald, and a deadly blue vortex started to appear about ten feet above Fenris's head. Grinning at his deadly creation, Fenris declared...

_" The End... Begins Now!"_


	10. Chapter 10: Deadly Vortex

**Ch.10: Deadly Vortex**

Using the power of the Master Emerald Knuckles was able to Chaos Control the Blue Typhoon where he tracked Fenris would be. Everyone's eyes widened in shock when they realized what the gaint, purple wolf was doing.

The blue vortex Fenris had summoned began sucking stars and planets into its abyass, growing larger with each item it swallowed. Soon, there would be nothing left of the universe but a dark, black void.

Manvuering the Typhoon away from the vortex's pull was hard, but luckily Tails was able to manage it. Sonic and the others were worried.

"How are we going to stop that thing?" said Knuckles, when he and Zelkova rejoined the group on the bridge.

"If only we could get to the Chaos Emeralds," said Chris, deep in thought.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here?" came Dr. Eggman's voice from the communicator.

"Where have you've been Eggman?" asked Sonic.

"Looking for a way to save the universe of course" said Eggman, his ship appearing next to the Blue Typhoon " we have to seal Fenris away before that vortex swallows the whole universe whole,"

"You got a plan?" asked Amy.

" Of course I do" said Eggman " I'm a genius!"

"You mind explianing?" said Knuckles, a little annoyed with the Doctor's ego.

"Shadow and Sonic transform and force Fenris down his own vortex," said Eggman, as it was obivous.

"A good plan" said Chris " but Fenris has the Chaos Emeralds. How are we going to get them away from him,"

"Hmm" thought Knuckles outloud " if I use the Master Emerald I can probably transfer some of the power Fenris is putting in his vortex to Shadow and Sonic. However, with less power supporting it, Sonic and Shadow will only have a limited time to force Fenris into the vortex before it closes,"

"How long do you they'll have?" asked Cosmo.

"Five to six minutes would be my guess," said Knuckles.

"Well" said Sonic " if that's the only option open to us I say we take the risk. I bet Shadow and me can beat this canine within three minutes flat,"

"Very well" said Shadow " see you on the deck,"

Minutes later everyone was standing on the outside deck of the Blue Typhoon. Chris and Eggman were the only ones wearing spacesuits in order to breathe, the others didn't seem to have to much trouble.

Knuckles had brought the Master Emerald up from the engine room, and placed it between him, Shadow, and Sonic. Chanting words in ancient echidna tounge Knuckles rose his hands into the air, calling on the Master Emerald's power.

Zelkova watched in amazement as the Master Emerald started to glow. A cry of confusion could be heard from Fenris as his vortex began to slightly weaken. Green rays of energy shot out of the Master Emerald striking Sonic and Shadow.

Power coursing through thier viens, it didn't take long until both hedgehogs had assumed thier super forms. With a quick nod to each other, the two glowing gold hedgehogs sped off to deal with Fenris. The wolf was not in a good mood when he saw them.

Leaving the Chaos Emeralds to thier work Fenris charged at Super Sonic and Super Shadow. Both hedgehogs just barely managed to aviod the charge. Shooting a Chaos Spear at the wolf's behind, Shadow managed to make the wolf jump up and lunge at him with his claws.

Using Chaos Control, Shadow managed to aviod being torn to shreds and reappeared next to Sonic who was floating near the vortex. Fenris growled in anger, slashed his claws downward, and sent six purple sickles of energy flying straight towards the two hedgehogs.

It was a close call as Super Sonic and Super Shadow narrowly avoided the energy sickles. They barely had time to dodge as Fenris charged at them once again. The purple wolf stopped, his yellow eyes glaring at Sonic and Shadow, he was now standing right above the vortex.

"This is it Sonic," said Shadow.

"Yeah, let's end it!" said Sonic, throwing a thumbs up towards Shadow.

"Chaos Control!" yelled both hedgehogs, charging at Fenris.

The incredible force of Sonic and Shadow's attack sent Fenris plummeting down towards the vortex. Caught in the voilent tide, Fenris was fighting for a way to pull himself out of his own creation, but the suction was to great. The vortex had already swallowed half of his body.

Fenris's glowing gold eyes locked on the Blue Typhoon, and sinster grin plastered on his face. Opening his jaws to reveal rows of gleaming white teeth, Fenris pointed his mouth towards the Typhoon, and released a gaint ray of purple energy at it. Splitting the Typhoon in half before he disappeared.

Screams could be heard from the Typhoon as it and everyone aboard plunged downward to join Fenris in his fate.


	11. Chapter 11: So Long My Friend

**Ch.11: So Long My Friend**

"No!" yelled Super Sonic and Shadow, rushing towards the falling Typhoon.

The force of Fenris's attack managed to get everyone knocked off thier feet. Zelkova and Knuckles had been knocked onto a nearby wing, while everyone else held tight to the palm trees decorating the deck.

Super Sonic and Super Shadow made sure to get everyone clutching to palm trees first. Rouge even popped out of Eggman's ship and decided to help. Working together the bat and the two hedgehogs led everyone to the safety of Eggman's ship. However, they had forgotten about two very important people.

Knuckles and Zelkova were clinging desperately to the wing of the Blue Typhoon. Both of them were near the edge of the wing, inches from the vortex, and three feet from safety.

"If only we can make it to the open hatch on top of the wing" thought Knuckles " we can last long enough for Sonic and the others to save us,"

Knuckles moved forward, determined not to die, when a silent shockwave, shot from the vortex, rocked the Blue Typhoon causing the echidna to lose his grip and plummet towards his doom.

Luckily however, Zelkova managed to grab Knuckles arm in time to keep the echidna from plummeting into it's gaping maw. Even though the vortex was still growing smaller, it would still take a couple of minutes at least for it to close.

"The time has come to repay my debt," thought Zelkova.

With that thought, Zelkova called on all his strentgh and flung Knuckles towards the safety of the open conpartment. Knuckles was stunned when he landed inside the Typhoon, but he didn't stay stunned for long when he realized that Zelkova was still out there hanging on for his life.

"Zelkova!" yelled Knuckles, leaning out of the compartment " Take my hand!"

Zelkova couldn't help but experince deja vu as he reached out for Knuckles outstretched hand. The echidna's hand was so close, yet still far away, just like it was in the lava pit.

Memories flashed across Zelkova's mind about everything that had happened to him in the past few days. The fight with Knuckles, Knuckles mercy, the lunch back on that strange planet, the rematch, the forgiveness, the acceptance, the friendship they have formed.

A grin grew on Zelkova's face as he stopped reaching his hand towards Knuckles, these were memories he would never forget. Knuckles stood stunned when he saw Zelkova pull his hand away. His eyes widened in fear when he saw the innocent smile on Zelkova's face.

"Zelkova?" asked Knuckles, confused.

"I shall never forget you" said Zelkova, still smiling " So long, my friend,"

With that said Zelkova loosened his grip on the wing and started plummeting towards the vortex below.

"Zelkova!" yelled Knuckles, as he witnessed his friend being swallowed up by the vortex.

Shadow couldn't have a picked a worse moment to appear, as he Chaos Controled Knuckles to safety of Dr. Eggman's ship just as the vortex finally closed. As soon as he appeared on Eggman's ship Knuckles fell to the floor, crying.

Sonic and the others had never seen Knuckles so miserable. The young Guardian hadn't cried this much since the disaster that wiped out his kind.

"He's gone" Knuckles repeated " he's gone,"

Sonic and the others immediately understood and hung thier heads in silence to requiem Yellow Zelkova's death. A noble warrior, a hero, and a true friend.


	12. Chapter 12: Zelkova's Gift

**Ch.12: Zelkova's Gift**

With Fenris gone and the threat of the Metarex destroyed the planet eggs soared back to the planets which they had been stolen from, restoring everything to life. Everyone was quiet glad that they had managed to keep the universe from being destroyed.

It didn't take long to get used to the feel of thier own home planet again. Seeing a beautiful scnery in place of the tragic wasteland was a pleasant sight indeed, and Sonic intended to enjoy it. He is running around the planet as we speak, revisiting some of his favorite spots to see if there still there.

Tails checked to make sure if his workshop was still around, and was relieved to see that looked totally brand new. The twin-tailed fox could barely hold in his joy as he tinkered with various tools, no doubt working on creating another glorious machine.

Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Cosmo decided to have a girl's day out and set up a wonderful picnic in a lush, green field decorated with flowers. Cosmo couldn't help but feel at ease as slight breeze brushed by, filling her minds with pleasant thoughts.

"I think I'm going to like it on this strange planet," thought Cosmo.

Eggman had agreed to a cease fire for awhile before his next evil scheme and gave both Shadow and Rouge a chance to enjoy themselves. He was even kind enough, for once, that he offered Chris a ride back home to his own dimension. Chris took the offer gladly.

What Shadow was doing was a mystery. No one could ever tell just what was going on inside that hedgehog's mind. Rouge on the other hand, was a different matter. She still had a lust for jewels, but right now, all she worried about, was Knuckles.

The Guardian had lost his fighting spark. It was no fun stealing jewels from someone who wasn't willing to fight for it.

However, even though Knuckles may have lost his fighting prowness since Zelkova's death, he still managed to muster up enough energy to keep Rouge off the island. Considering that he now had the Master Emerald and all the Chaos Emeralds in his possession.

No Rouge had showed to steal from him today, for which Knuckles was greatful. The echidna's mind kept reflecting back to last moment he had seen Zelkova. His heart cringing everytime he saw the Metarex being swallowed by the vortex.

In the sort time they had been together, Knuckles and Zelkova had devolped a strong bond of friendship. And now that Zelkova was gone, Knuckles felt as if that bond was tearing apart.

Sure he still had friends, but none could understand him like Zelkova could.

Letting out a shallow breath, Knuckles was about to lay down and take a nap when a strange object falling from the sky suddenly caught his eye. Curious, Knuckles got up and walked to where the strange object landed.

Picking it up, Knuckles stratched his head in confusion when he realized it was a flower. A strange looking yellow flower, with a brown stripe spliting through the center of each of it's petals.

Knuckles was sure he saw a picture of this flower in Cream's scrapbook once. What was it called again? It started with a "z".

Suddenly Knuckles knew what kind of flower he held in his hand. A special gift from a friend. A last goodbye. A promise that they will always have that special bond.

"Thank you" said Knuckles, looking to the sky " Zelkova,"

**The End**


End file.
